Conectados por la Maldad ONE-SHOT
by Luke Cole
Summary: Basado en los capitulos 86,87,88 del manga de Skip Beat. Que Problemas podra tener Kyoko Gracias a aquel Beagle que tanto la acosa.


Conectados por la Maldad

En aquel hotel el ambiente era tranquilo, y la noche era clara y despejada, perfecta para tomar un baño ,lo cual ,fue exactamente a lo que se dirigía Mogami Kyoko ,al salir de su habitación.

Sus miradas solamente se cruzaron en el mísero instante en que ella salió del baño, con un yukata puesto ,y con el cabello mojado. Reino la alago diciendo, que en cierta forma esa forma de vestimenta era atrayente y seductora, lo cual por alguna extraña razón, ese comentario no le molesto en lo más mínimo a Kyoko .pero creerle lo estaba diciendo ,era algo completamente distinto .

En ese momento sintió como todo su cuerpo se congelaba , cuando miro aquellos ojos ,solo una una palabra paso por su mente , miedo .Aquella mirada era penetrante y desconcertante ,una clase de mirada que no te permitia dejar de observarla ,al punto de hacerte caer casi bajo una hipnosis. Kyoko jamas pensó que un chico que de algún u otro modo le recordaba mucho a Shotaro ,le pudiera producir algo más que odio ,en pocas palabras Kyoko podía decir que lo que Reino le producia ,era un enorme temor ,mezclado con una enorme curiosidad de que se escondía tras esa fría e impenetrable mirada.

Aquella conexión fue interrumpida por los estúpidos comentarios de Shotaro , argumentando que no se dejara engañar por las palabra que el Beagle le decía, causando que la conexión entre la mirada de Reino y la de Kyoko, se perdiera completamente.

Reino solamente tenia un objetivo en ese momento , arrebatarle absolutamente todo lo que le perteneciera a Fuwa Sho ,¿Por qué? , por el simple hecho de que arrebatarle la alegría y las esperanzas a una persona ,era uno de los pocos placeres que lo hacían sentir vivo,en un mundo donde la mayoría de cosas no llamaban nunca su interés . Al principio solo quería a Kyoko como un juguete .Una caperucita roja ,la cual quería saborear como ese lobo feroz ,justo en frente de las narices del cazador. Y Una de las cosas mas simples para poder sacar a Fuwa Sho completamente de quicio, era poder estar cerca de "su amiga de la infancia", como el, la hacía llamar ,viendo que se notaba ,que él le ponía mucha más importancia y título que eso.

Pero todo cambio cuando Mio apareció .Con aquella aura maligna, seductora, llena de ira contra el mundo ,que cauo que simplemente no pudiera dejar de observarla . Esa chica logro llamar su atención como ninguna otra mujer ,lo había hecho en toda su vida, y nos es que le hiciera falta en verdad el placer físico con el género femenino . Ese tipo de actividad era algo completamente secundario para él .Una cosa que aunque nunca le faltaba la oportunidad de disfrutarlo ,no le llamaba la atención realmente.

Pero por Kyoko no le molestaría sacrificarse, aunque su cuerpo y figura no pasaban de ser el común , aquella aura demoniaca que la acompañaba cada vez que se salía de las casillas ,causaba que Reino se interesara cada vez más y más en ella haciéndola cada vez más atractiva ante sus ojos. En un momento antes de lo que sería la perdición de la actriz, quiso jugar un rato con ella . -¿Qué pasa?,¿No estas corriendo? , quiero esperar hasta que estés completamente sin fuerzas y entonces te comeré.-con aquellas palabras ,Reino solamente quería sentir su temor , quería notar el miedo brotar de sus ojos cuando lo mirara ,pero se quedó completamente sorprendido al notar como la reacción de ella era completamente diferente a lo esperado .

Kyoko al sentirse completamente acorralada por aquel Beagle , no pudo recorrer a otra cosa más que hundirse por completo en el papel de Mio ,intentado huir del completo sentimiento de terror que la llenaba. Mio miro de reojo a Reino ,como intentando reducirlo a nada más que polvo con la mirada. Esa chica solo emitió un pequeño Jah ante aquellos comentarios y lo miro de tal forma que le hizo entender que por mas que lo intentara jamas seria suya, y que no pensaba huir de ese lugar. –Ni en tus mas remotos sueños ,una persona como yo ,planeara huir de alguien como tú ,además el que debería de tener miedo eres tu,pequeño hablador –el aura de Mio fue albergándose poco a poco de una maldad espesa y oscura llena de un rencor inimaginable, lo cual solo causo que Reino no pudiera hacer otra cosa más que tragar saliva, puesto que nunca había conocido a una chica con tanta maldad reunida en su solo cuerpo ,definitivamente ese chica ya no le importaba como la chica de Fuwa Sho ,si no más bien como un reto personal .

En su interior Kyoko temblaba de terror sobre todo por el hecho de que aquel idiota le producía cada vez más curiosidad ,y con la curiosidad que iba adquiriendo se iba juntando a su vez ,las ganas de salir huyendo del lugar, pero seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para mostrarle al Beagle que no le tenia miedo ,aunque por fuera Kyoko exteriorizo la rabia que sentía por dentro al siquiera pensar que Reino le había robado la victoria de sentir como Shotaro ,era destrozado en el mundo del espectáculo ,y toda aquella ira acumulada ,era trasmitida hacia las acciones de Mio.

Kyoko se encontró nuevamente con la mirada del Beagle , antes de que su cuerpo se paralizara completamente .-¿Ya no puedes correr?,.. Si no corres entonces yo empezare a comerte –su voz ,sono suavemente en los tímpanos de Kyoko, mientras poco a poco los dedos de Reino comenzaron a recorrer las pocas partes del cuerpo que tenia a la vista Kyoko, las cuales no se encontraban escondidas tras la vestimenta de Mio. Para Reino esto ya no era una venganza o una rivalidad , este momento ,era algo que quería conservar en su mente para siempre, puesto que sabía que la oportunidad no volvería a repetirse.

Reino pudo sentir como el aura maligna de Mio ,llenaba todo su cuerpo ,lo excitaba del tal manera que lo hacia sentir un placer tan grande ,como el que ninguna chica le había logrado dar en toda su vida ,y ahora al tener a Kyoko en esa posición ,completamente bajo su voluntad ,era un momento el cual no podía desaprovechar.

Reino desabrocho parte del vestido perteneciente a Mio ,dejando un beso en la parte de la espalda ,muy cerca al sujetador que tenía Kyoko ,dejando consigo una pequeña marca, un pequeño recuerdo ,para que ella jamás pudiera olvidar ese momento. Paso la yema de sus dedos por la espalda ,y el cuello de aquella chica tan corriente ,que tanto había llamado su atención . Kyoko, que todavía no podía mover un solo musculo por más que se lo ordenara a su cuerpo ,solamente pudo dejar que pasara el momento ,mientras maldecía para sus adentros, esperando que en ese punto ,aquella broma de mal gusto ,no pasara a convertirse en una violación.

Por primera vez en su vida, aquel hombre no pensaba con cabeza fría, demonios que en verdad estaba disfrutando este momento como hombre. Reino no pudo soportar más las sensaciones que tenía dentro de sí mismo ,así que con un leve movimiento por parte de su cuerpo ,logro su cometido ,logro tomar algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, y que sabía que Fuwa Sho nunca había tomado con anterioridad ,los cálidos labios de aquella chica .

Su sabor era suave, sus labios cálidos y levemente humectados ,una forma de saber que te encontrabas en el paraíso ,aun sabiendo que la chica te asesinaría si pudiera moverse, en verdad una experiencia con bastante adrenalina . Aunque Reino estaba disfrutando al máximo ese momento , lo cierto era que él quería profundizar más su beso ,conocer un poco más en profundidad aquella boca ,y poderla recorrer con toda su lengua, además de conocer cada espacio de aquella figura tan común ,para así no solamente complacer sus deseos personajes ,sino conseguir la victoria contra su rival.

En ese justo momento Kyoko sintió algo completamente distinto , algo que podía jurar que nunca antes había experimentado, una sensación de algo cálido rozándole los labios. Por alguna extraña razón (o alguna fantasía olvidada) ella había cerrado sus ojos instintivamente antes de recibir su primer beso. Al volverlos a abrir se dio cuenta, que sus labios seguían unidos a esa fuente de calor proveniente del acosador Beagle . Ella quería morderlo ,golpearlo ,atacarlo de tal forma que nunca jamás en la vida ,pudiera volver a subir a un escenario o aparecer en público . Pero su mente pensaba de modo diferente Puesto que al sentir como sus labios fueron juntados con los de él, entendió el porqué de su curiosidad, la única razón por la que sentía curiosidad por ese hombre, era por el simple hecho de que a ambos los unía el odio hacia Fuwa Sho ,con la única diferencia de que Reino robaba talento e ideas, y ella había conseguido absolutamente todo lo que había en su vida por mérito propio . Si aquel sentimiento de calidez que la inundaba, era solamente eso , El Odio compartido que tenían ambos por Shotaro, nada más . Si no podía existir nada mas que ese odio compartido entre ellos, puesto que sabía que aquella caja ,que tanto cuidaba en su interior ,aun se encontraba completamente sellada.

Reino separo sus labios de los de ella , mientras que le comenzó a dar un monologo ,argumentando de que dejaría de seguir a Fuwa Sho ,y de robar sus canciones puesto ,que ya había tomando algo mucho más importante e irremplazable ,que una simple canción.

Reino planeaba continuar con aquel beso que habían compartido momentos antes, y esperaba esta vez ser correspondido. Pero Justo en el momento en que sus labios se iban a encontrar nuevamente con los de ella ,Fuwa Sho apareció de la nada, con una furia ,hasta ahora desconocida para Reino ,lo cual solamente logro causarle aún más gracia.

Fuwa Sho estallo en ira, diciendo que no se le acercara Kyoko ,que el era la única persona que Kyoko podría odiar en el mundo y que el en verdad nunca lograría su cometido .

Mientras ambos cantantes discutían ,Kyoko pudo recobrar el movimiento ,y apenas pudo hacerlo arreglo su vestido inmediatamente ,justo antes de darse cuenta de aquello tan importante que había perdido ese día .Su primer beso había sido arrebatado por aquel Beagle, y para colmo de sus males ,sus labios aun seguían ardiendo ,y quemando ,por la cercanía que tuvieron con los de Reino.

Hola Chicas la verdad es mi primer fic sobre un manga,espero les guste y cualquier duda ,sugerencia o comentario no duden en mandarme un review .

PD: Muchos de los diálogos que tiene Reino en este fic fueron tomados de los capítulos 86 y 87 del manga. Lamento si el fic tiene una mala redacción ,pero en este momento no tengo una beteadora para que me ayude.

Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Yoshiki Nakamura.


End file.
